


夏季骤雨

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 纵使来路风尘仆仆，纵使前路尚不清楚，但我依旧要马不停蹄。因为谁会知道我究竟在这条路上的哪一处遇见你。





	夏季骤雨

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定 林木信息素alpha x 雨水信息素omega 。
> 
> 没什么预警 就是两个小朋友谈个恋爱再做点爱。

夏季的东南亚地区可以算是世界上雨水较为丰沛的地方，哪怕头顶太阳炙烤的再热烈空气中也一样浮动着粼粼的水汽，分不清附着在皮肤上滑腻腻的到底是汗水还是被蒸发又恢复液态的水。  
在这样的环境下保持理智和冷静训练或是rank的确是件难事，王柳羿对过冷或过热的耐受度都不高，外加omega生来在感知方面敏锐到神经质的地步热天屋内开空调也不敢开的太低，即使冷气源源不断地输送，小辅助还是热的汗水淋漓恨不得把小身板外套的皮肤剥下来好让骨头透透气。  
环境的温度常常会影响到人的心境和状态，一向被外界称为“稳重”的辅助在和自家ad兼alpha男朋友双排时恨不得把把选个派克把对面头都打爆。盯着屏幕的眼神即使经过了一层玻璃镜片的淡化还是显得杀气十足。  
Omega职业选手大都会选择在比赛期间保持较为规律的抑制剂注射次数，否则在这个ab占据主流的赛场上万一突然发情后果可是很不堪设想的。  
不过自从喻文波进过一次自家omega的生殖腔之后，王柳羿就基本上和抑制剂这三个字划清了界限。毕竟抑制剂效果再好终究属于外力干涉，本能最好还是不要轻易尝试去弯折。况且比起药物，王柳羿自认和alpha队友兼男朋友平时抬头不见低头见的，万一觉得不对劲把人叫过来咬一口就完事儿了，打抑制剂可比这个疼。  
最重要的是alpha对已经完全标记的omega有近乎疯魔的占有欲。王柳羿现在还记得自己先前偷偷打了一回抑制剂叫人发现了，新晋成年人虽然没说什么，不过小辅助估摸着当时喻文波只想直接拗断自己手里注射器的针头。  
MSI对于IG这支年轻队伍的意义是无需多言的，王柳羿自然也服从俱乐部安排提前开始使用抑制剂压制敏感期，但他显然没有意识到这里的天气会对他产生后果极为严重的影响。  
比如明明昨天注射抑制剂的小孔还没有完全愈合，现在双排训练结束后回房洗澡的omega却依旧在淅淅沥沥的水声中感知到了自己身体内源源不断的躁动。  
并不是类似于发情期燥热而酥软的异动，而是明知不在发情期却依旧产生的欲望，很难直白说出口却扰的人心神摇乱的欲望。  
下路组两个小孩之间那点子事队内可称人尽皆知，订房间的时候也十分“善解人意”地常常把双人间分给他俩，就差再露骨点直接搞个大床房来逗人玩了。王柳羿选床一向喜欢选靠门边的那张，振振有词说是为了方便，这次却非同寻常的选择了靠近窗户的那张，美其名曰蹭蹭凉风。  
凌晨三点已经是常人酣然入梦的时间了，裹着浴袍的omega却依旧在浴室拉门前徘徊。人的习惯需要21天才能养成呢，这期间犯一点可以容忍的迷糊好像也没什么，而且看样子喻文波很贴心地把外室的灯全都关上了，黑灯瞎火自然也看不清床上是不是躺着什么人。  
那...  
酒店内配发的拖鞋底部柔软，踩在厚实绒毯上半点声音发不出来。小辅助摸着黑走出浴室，半点响动也没发出来，活像一只谨慎的猫。

 

喻文波并没有那么容易入睡，所以哪怕对方弄出的声音连只蚊子都不如，他还是很清晰地感知到有人走近自己床前，轻轻将盖在自己身上的空调被掀开一角。而后有个温软的物体在自己身边慢慢躺了下来，床垫因为这动作微微的颤，清洗过后潮湿而暖的气息混合着王柳羿独有的雨水信息素直直往他鼻腔里窜。  
Alpha睡相尚佳，能保证自己基本上处于床的中间地带。这样就使得之后靠过来的omega即使侧着身子也依旧处在边缘这个岌岌可危的位置，随便动弹一下就能咕噜噜滚下床摔个屁股墩。  
王柳羿应该是没抱着吵醒喻文波这个心思的，上床来之后一句话也没说，只是往自己手臂的方向蹭了蹭，恨不得盘成个小圆环彻底窝起来才好。Omega身体的柔软程度首屈一指，但喻文波并没存着让人试验一下的心思。少年人的躯体玩平移似的像另一边挪，同时还伸手把王柳羿揽到怀里往床内侧拽。  
“嗯...？你不睡啊？”  
“怎么上我床？”  
Alpha明显感受到臂弯里温热柔软的躯体颤了一下，恍然大悟似地恨不得伸手一拍脑袋：“啊...平时睡这边习惯了，太困就没注意。而且你听，打雷了呀。”  
晚饭时王柳羿就指着外面红得发亮的天空说晚上一定要下雨，喻文波在旁边专心致志对付肋排破天荒的没有选择应和，甚至直到一个小时前还在拿老天连个屁都没放来调侃。而现在老天爷却意外的配合，呀字刚出口就利落地抬手劈下一道惊雷，透过窗帘也能看到被照亮的天空。  
小辅助愣了一下，显然是没想到自己的嘴到这时候突然开光，随后突然意识到什么似的开始往人怀里更用力地钻，低声念叨着什么“你看吧果然要下雨，我怕打雷，但你要是不喜欢我和你挤一起我就回去了。”  
喻文波本来搂着人的手都不自觉紧些了，却没想到这人还真有打算回去自己捂着耳朵害怕的念头。黑灯瞎火里眼模模糊糊瞧着人起身要走，没怎么反应下意识就把那瘦的骨节突出的手腕攥住。  
“你走什么走，”  
虽说是使了力道把人拽倒在床上了，但喻文波那心里总提防着别真伤着自家宝贝儿，听动静人没事儿还有功夫哼哼终于才有底气干点更畜生的事。宝蓝选手平时只在键盘上飞舞的手现在被人半强迫地放到了alpha睡裤掩盖下的致命部位，灼烫和挺立的感觉从指尖触电般传递。  
“突发情况，不打算处理一下负个责？”

 

还能怎么负责啊。酒店的床铺太软了，王柳羿感觉自己被攥着双手的腕部按在床上好像整个人都要陷入羽绒垫里去，浴袍被解开了袒露出半边胸膛，被捂得严严实实的肌肤接触到屋内半冷的空气登时诚实地浮起细密的鸡皮疙瘩。他轻轻地叫出声，却被人压下来时附赠的一个唇舌交缠的亲吻弄的失了声。  
十八九岁的年纪正是青涩懵懂的时候，接吻不需要什么多余的技巧，单纯的唇瓣与唇瓣之间蜻蜓点水般的触碰也可以点起一连串燎原的野火。王柳羿一直坚持戴着的牙套一度成为喻文波不敢深吻的缘由，在一起做得久了却也逐渐掌握了避其锋芒的精髓。  
小辅助不知是因为被刚才的惊雷吓着还是怎么，现在在床上乖顺地不像样子，主动伸出舌尖去索取更深更带有侵掠性的吻，黑暗中那双眼睛里闪动着的朦胧欲望像极了白日中肉眼可见的空气中浮动的水汽。彼此的脸庞靠的太近甚至能感受到对方吐出的热气扑散到自己脸上时与周围冷空气交融产生的奇妙反应。空调开的度数不算高，喻文波虽然怕自己的omega着了凉却也实在不想起身去调控，干脆拿空调被把人将就着裹了裹，像只温驯的家养犬似的在王柳羿颈侧蹭来蹭去，手上却不闲着径直去讨好男朋友的性器。  
“喻文波你怎么真的和狗一样喜欢咬人。”  
Alpha大都真长着副尖牙利齿，为了方便他们在omega后颈的腺体中注入信息素。喻文波好不正经，偏不让自己那颗小尖牙在这方面发挥作用，叼着后颈那块皮肉缓缓地磨，听着人喉咙里呜呜而不耐的冒出一句埋怨的话来还回答的理直气壮。  
“因为我就只想咬你...”  
失去最后的理智之前王柳羿尽力压抑着喘息喃喃地讲：“别做太过了明天还有比赛”，他的alpha很有耐心的安抚他，亲亲他脖颈处低声说只做到雨停。  
可雨什么时候停呢？王柳羿侧耳去听，只听得窗外嘈杂纷乱地满是有力的雨丝砸向地面和花草树木发出的动静，对于宁静的夜像是一场浩劫。  
想必一时半会是停不了了，也只好劝自己及时行乐。而且也的确是很舒服，操作卡莎在德杯上打出过二十二杀的那双手现在极富技巧的掠过omega身下秀气小巧的两枚精囊，刻意用掌心去揉摆明了就是要让人喊出声来。不仅动作越做越露骨，还要学童话故事里的塞壬凑到快失了神的omega耳边劝慰。  
“蓝哥，外面雨下这么大，听不见的。”  
刚才说人像狗现在人就还真打算当波狗，鼻尖上顶着的不知道是汗珠还是什么蹭过皮肤时带来湿润的触感，请求主人给予一点疼爱的小柴犬似的哼哼唧唧说蓝哥我想听你叫。  
怎么个叫法，像你之前说的别叫了义进里的那个叫字这么叫？王柳羿心里腹诽之词满满当当，真说出口的却又只剩一句遮遮掩掩的杰克好棒。  
这话他不久前也才说过的，就在迎战强敌喻文波选出本命德莱文两把巨斧砍得对面头昏脑胀的时候，打心底生出的赞美之词统统漫上来的时候反而是越朴素简单的越容易占据上风。然而在赛场上夸人可和在床事上夸人有着本质区别，虽然最后殊途同归都会越来越猛就对了。  
喻文波绝对是故意的，明明因为omega的主动勃起的比对方还要早，现在却好像完全不着急似的把自己那根凶器在对方腿间磨蹭，感受人因为情动而不自主分泌出的润滑液体如同白日附着在皮肤上的液体滑腻温凉，甚至好像亲眼看到了人身后那张小嘴儿不知餍足地一吸一张时微末的动作。  
不过其实王柳羿也确实无意识地做出了这样的动作，人类的本性是贪婪，尝试过一次顶到生殖腔直接被干到失声就会觉得只是靠前端射出来或者是用腿所体会到的快感不值一提。尽管如此他还是很诚恳地用两腿夹住那在其间运动的器物，试图用赤裸裸地讨好来代替对方期待自己说出的话。  
但是不行，喻文波这个人其他方面都还算好说话，唯独床上固执得要死，不达到目的决不罢休。说做几次就是几次，说做到什么时候就做到什么时候，想听见什么话也就一定得听见才舒坦。王柳羿如果没法很坦率的说出来，他也不介意给一点露骨的引导。  
“大不大？”  
小辅助听见这话的时候恨恨地咬紧牙关，喻文波这天杀的崽种，是真仗着外面雨下得猛胡言乱语什么都敢往外吐露。他赌气一样的别过脸去，试图无视这句话让它随着大雨消失在深夜。然而这样徒劳的抵抗并没持续多久，对方主动示好的手缓缓转移阵地，从前端的性器转向了omega湿润已久的后穴。  
王柳羿不敢说自己其实早就动情了，后穴不由自主吐出来的淫水把窄小的穴道填的满满当当，大有难以自抑再继续向外漫流的架势。喻文波指尖触到穴口的时候因为这过于热情的收缩甚至啧出了声，被小辅助又羞又恼地捶了一下之后也没多打趣，径直探进穴里感受仿佛置身天堂般的温度，左伸一下右缩一下的说是扩张还不如说是挑逗。  
就算这个人再要面子，他的身体也终究是诚实的。柔软的穴肉包裹住作乱的手指，在褶皱被轻触碾抹的瞬间流出好大一股淫水，好像听到了粘腻的粘连声。  
就那么一根伶仃的手指头和依旧在腿间磨蹭的东西相提并论简直毫无可比性，已经进入渴求抚爱状态下的omega需要的根本不是彬彬有礼的帮助，而是像窗外的骤雨般猛烈而富有攻击性的冲撞。  
雨声比起方才已经小了许多，但落在耳中依旧清晰可辨。本来房间里就会透进来些潮湿的气息，外加王柳羿特殊的信息素，整间房子差点在虚拟的幻想中因为过于湿润而让所有木制家具发霉长毛。  
一边想着本来雨也大不会有人听到，一边想着既然是恋人关系那么说什么都无所谓了，最后到底还是王柳羿心底渴求的欲念压倒了仅存的矜持，紧紧闭着眼睛细若蚊呐地喊了一声想要杰克哥操进来。  
操这个字放在平时嘴臭倒也正常，可就是放在床上求平时的队友向来是插科打诨的人像个alpha像个上位者一样把自己操到哭就有点太令人觉得羞了。可王柳羿连脸红都没来得及，被爱人的顺从极大满足了内心征服欲的alpha终于选择从善如流，在人穴口蘸了些情液姑且作润滑，直挺挺地一插到底。  
雨还没停。  
到底插的有多深呢，直接干到紧闭的生殖腔腔口了。平时自己扩张时都小心翼翼要避开不敢碰否则一定失态的地方被没有半点余地地狠狠碾过，叫人腿都软了，半抽筋似的痉挛打颤。别说什么理智不理智了，三魂七魄都快给人捅出来了。睁着眼睛直直向上看。  
这个岁数就是年轻气盛有的是精力的时候，尝到荤腥滋味的alpha挺动的频率极快，好像要把人操散架那样的用力。单看这架势怎么能想到现在神采奕奕的人在赛场上还要偷偷用手去揉揉疼痛的后腰维持平静的表情。  
肉茎在后穴不断出入，将泛滥的淫液撞出饱胀的泡沫，王柳羿只觉得眼前发晕，黑白雪花交织着出现在视线里。窗外的雨声已经听不到了，好像只能听见自己爱人低沉急促的呼吸声，和自己逐渐动情攀上情欲高峰的呻吟互相应和。  
失神时的小辅助还要被男朋友刁难。喻文波俯下身去亲亲宝贝儿的脸蛋，毫无良心的在方在的不当人级别上画了个“+1”字样。  
“老公大不大？”  
喻文波你信不信我三日之内干掉你。王柳羿向来是想法很好实际蛮惨，明明心里翻来复去把写着喻文波这仨字的小人扎了个遍，实际却还是把两腿主动盘上人的腰方便进的更深，红着眼睛抽抽搭搭地说好大，老公好大。  
Alpha胯下的尺寸没有哪个是小的，也许是王柳羿本人就显得瘦削，交合处的样子显得更有冲击力。任谁都会好奇这样窄小的穴道到底如何吞吐这样庞大的器物，甚至后穴的主人还能从中取乐。  
“要撑开了...”  
情动配合着心神摇曳打乱了王柳羿惯有的思维方式，从遮遮掩掩的话中有话变为直接阐述自己的感受。好好的一个小辅助成了春天里的一汪池水，谨慎的小猫被抓住了尾巴揉揉肚子被制的服服帖帖，除了甜腻腻的呻吟之外什么都说不出来。  
矜持的人被操到失控，两手抓着喻文波肩部的布料紧紧攥着又随着动作松开，慢慢上涨的雨水已经将葱郁的森林淹没，最高处大树的藤蔓蜿蜒其上，泡在清澈见底的水中恣意横生。  
毕竟是明天还有比赛不敢造次，喻文波哪怕想了一万次要顶进生殖腔也只能委委屈屈地射在外面，趁着精液缓缓朝着王柳羿外腔灌的时候低头与人前额相贴。  
辅助的手在黑暗中缓缓摸索到爱人的后腰，隔着薄薄布料以掌心贴着转成圆圈按揉。  
“喻文波啊...”  
被叫到名字的人好像听见了自己的男朋友轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“我有时候真的很害怕。”  
小alpha第一时间没有回答。其实他又何尝不知道王柳羿在害怕什么，王柳羿又何尝不知道他们害怕的是同样的事情。  
“我有的时候也很害怕。”  
喻文波的手抚在王柳羿后颈肿起的腺体上，抚摸的动作极其温柔，而之前那里往往总贴着一大块膏药。  
职业选手这个职业对于身体的压力太大了，不只是昼夜颠倒黑白不分明的作息时间打乱，还有久坐而产生的腰部颈部问题。阻止职业选手生涯的往往不是年龄，而是伤病。喻文波连十九岁生日都没过就已经到了因为腰痛而不得不接受理疗的地步，王柳羿虽然较他而言大些但也绝非到了需要靠膏药缓解肩颈问题的年纪。  
这样的日子还能有多久？  
投身于电子竞技所需要付出的绝非只是青春，太多太多的人连后来也一起搭上。然而太多太多的人在这条路开始的时候就已经预见了未来的模样却依然义无反顾前赴后继。颇有纵千万人吾往矣的气势。  
纵使来路风尘仆仆，纵使前路尚不清楚，但我依旧要马不停蹄。因为谁会知道我究竟在这条路上的哪一处遇见你。  
梦想和你就是我前进的最大动力。

 

“所以你害怕就照顾好你自己。”  
“我要是照顾不好我自己呢？”  
“你简直是要气死我。你一个笨比不能照顾好自己那我还能怎么办，只能让伟大的宝蓝z照顾你咯。”  
“照顾就算了，c我一辈子呗。”  
“那这个你不用说，必c你，这辈子必c你。”  
从双排到相遇到夺冠到互相c一辈子，原来是这样。

 

隔天早上高振宁敲门叫下路小哥俩去吃早饭的时候好巧不巧瞟到了屋内靠里那张床。板板正正崭崭新新，连坐可能都没让人坐过的平整。喻文波还在盥洗室里咕噜咕噜漱口，在外面收拾行李的王柳羿拿余光扫一扫旁边眉毛都快变成十八街麻花的打野，脸有点红。  
“昨天晚上雨下了好大啊，又下这么久。”  
“不是我说蓝哥你说啥呢，昨天夜里是打雷了，不过那雨跟小孩撒尿似的没十分钟就停了。”  
王柳羿被自己队友这番话搞的差点咬了舌头，昨天晚上喻文波可是口口声声说雨没停压着自己做了好几个来回...操他的，自己信息素不也是雨吗。  
原来昨夜是他自己在下雨。  
不过要真说下雨也是下雨，昨天突然想到喻文波这个不让人省心的小孩带着胃病腰伤的后来时，他心里岂止飘飘雨丝而已，雨声哗哗下掩映的是货真价实不掺假的心疼。  
如果以后陪着他的不是自己要怎么办。  
可盥洗室的门被小孩打开了，新的一天情欲饱暖的alpha依旧意气风发，当着表情神秘莫测的打野的面就敢把自己的omega手牵起来攥紧了。他不仅是现在不打算放开，应该以后一辈子也不会想放开了。  
“走吧蓝哥。”  
王柳羿任由人拉着自己走出房间到了走廊，窗外初升的太阳光芒正好。  
现在雨停啦。他想。

 

END


End file.
